A rockstar's girlfriend
by Crank the tunes dudee
Summary: Girl loves famous rockstar. Girl finally meets famous rockstar. Girl falls for famous rockstar. Famous rockstar falls for girl.


I pace back and forth in front of my parent's bedroom. The door is closed and I hear them talking, but I can't make out the words. I'm waiting for their answer on if I can go to the once-in-a-life-time-opportunity-backstage-pass-concert tonight. Yeah, its last minute, but my best friend Laila just scored them from her dad. See, her dad is like, some hot shot at this company, and his clients give him tickets to things a lot. But he's an adult, so its not like he knows half the people that are performing. So he gives them to Laila. And Laila then invites me.

Inside my parent's bedroom, the talking stops for a minute. I hope my dad convinces my mom. My dad, like every other parent couple, is the 'just let her go' one. My mom thinks I'll do drugs or smoke or drink tonight. But knowing my dad, he'll convince her…hopefully. Yeah, I've gone to other concerts, but tonight, Violet Poison is playing. They're only Laila's and my FAVORITE band. They're almost as awesome as the Beatles. Almost.  
My parent's bedroom door opens.  
"Sadee?" My dad says, standing in the doorway.  
"Yeah?"  
"Come in and we're going to discuss a few things."  
YES! This means I can go! I walk into the room and my dad follows. My mom is sitting on the bed. I sit next to her.  
"Alright. We're going to let you go…" my dad begins.  
"But?"  
"But you have to do a few things." My mom says.  
"Like what?"  
"Call us at least 2 times."  
"That I can do."  
"The buddy system."  
"Check."  
"And NO drugs, smoking, or drinking." My mom says.  
"Aww. Not even a little sniff, drag, or sip?" I say, teasing my mom.  
"I MEAN IT, SADEE!"  
"I'm just kidding mom! Chill!" I say, then run into my room and call Laila. She's going to pick me up at five. We'll hit a McDonalds or Wendy's on the way.  
The concert is amazing so far, and later, Laila and I go backstage.  
"God." Laila says. I turn away from the long food table and follow her gaze. It lands on Cameron Alexander. The lead singer of Violet Poison. And the last thing I see at night besides my eyelids (I have a poster of him on my ceiling).  
I squeal with Laila and take deep breaths. We're SO not gonna be one of those annoying fans.  
I pick at the food for a little bit while Laila goes and talks to the drummer of Violet Poison. She has a poster of him in her room. His name is Tony Bishop.  
There's NO way I could walk up to Cameron. Laila's just smooth and bold like this. I'm not.  
While I'm picking at my food, a voice next to me says, "Ugh. This AGAIN?"  
I turn my head and see Cameron Alexander standing there. At first I don't believe it. Then I go into shock. Then I almost turn into one of those annoying fans that Laila and I hate, but I stop myself. I don't say anything. I just make a "hmph" sound.  
"When will they EVER change the food? Ugh. I need some real food." He says, looking at me. "'Sup? I'm Cameron."  
Again, I don't believe it. I look around to make sure he's talking to me. I mean, he's CAMERON ALEXANDER, for Pete's sake! But there's no one else around. Not even Laila. So I have no choice but to introduce myself.  
"I'm Sadee." Is what I should've said.  
Instead what comes out is, "I-I-l-like guh-gummy buh-bears."  
"Oh. Uhm. Yeah, that's cool." Cameron says.  
"I mean…Hi. I'm Sadee." I say, finally looking at him. His navy blue, almost violet eyes are so deep, I almost get lost in them. And his shaggy dirty blonde hair reaches right above them in such a sexy way…and his muscles…  
"So, you eat tacos?" Cameron asks.  
"What?"  
"Just…yes or no?"  
"Uhm…yeah, I guess…" I say.  
"Cool. Follow me."  
I follow him out into the back parking lot where theres the tour bus of the band and some other cars. He pulls out a set of car keys and presses the unlock button. A silver Honda Accord's lights blink and we walk over to the car.  
"Get in." He directs me. I follow his instructions.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Hell if I know. I'm not from here. You are. So tell me, where's the nearest taco bell?" He says, pulling out of the parking lot.


End file.
